


Parstletongue Boners

by DrarryIsCanon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsCanon/pseuds/DrarryIsCanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are 8th year dorm buddies. Draco has a thing for parsletongue, Harry happens to speak it fluently and discovers Draco's little kink. Can they have a relationship with their pasts and a future with their differences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parstletongue Boners

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is an older fic I wrote a while ago and there are like two parts I could have written better but I was to lazy to, I was also to lazy to seperate this all into paragraphs because I only have a few hours to sleep before I need to be up, so enjoy and let me know what you think!

Eighth year students have their own dorms, two students to a room, and Harry and Draco have been stuck in the smallest. Two four poster beds stood beside each other robed in a rich purple color. The headboards and one side of each bed was against the walls, there was a rough four feet between the beds and at the foot of each stood a desk and their trunks. Draco was mostly silent, only hardly talking to have a short argument with Harry. "Potter, where's my paper for defense?"  
"I haven't seen your bloody paper Malfoy and it wouldn't actually kill you to ask nicely."  
"I need that paper!"  
"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR BLOODY PAPER IS!"  
"YOU HAVE TO I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS! JUST GIVE IT BACK!" Harry, who had fully lost his temper, shouted out something in parseltongue. A deep red color slowly bled onto Draco's pale cheeks. Quickly Draco whipped around and fled out of the room into the eighth year boys bathroom, he checked to make sure nobody else was in there, locked the door, and set up silencing charms. Draco leaned against the door and ripped open his pants, he took himself and within a minute he had spilled. He cleaned himself, and the floors and then curled up in a corner to think. He knew he was in deep trouble, every night when Harry moaned the secret language in his sleep Draco would feel his pants growing tighter. Harry was supposed to have lost the ability to speak parseltongue when the horcrux within him was destroyed but because he had been able to speak it for so long he remembered. Draco was deep in thought when there was a knock on the door. "Oi! Let me in will you mate?" Seamus shouted through the door. Draco grumbled but undid the locking and silencing charms before stormed out of the bathroom.  
Draco stormed into the room and slumped onto his bed, Harry was taking a nap and, unluckily for Draco, he was muttering in his sleep. Draco looked over to Harry's bed, as usual he was tucked nose deep in his covers. Draco wished he could simply climb in behind Harry and run his fingers over the soft skin. Before he knew what he was doing he was standing over Harry, he gently reached out and ran his fingers down Harry's cheek. Harry, in all his subconsciousness, thought trapping Draco's hand was the wise choice and did so. Draco was now stuck, he could rip his hand away and wake Harry up, which would mean he would know Draco was there, or he could wait until Harry moved. Draco stood there for a while but Harry didn't move, he sat on the edge of the bed, getting tired of standing and Harry shifted placing the hand that had somehow slipped out of the covers onto Draco's upper thigh. Draco could already feel his pants getting tighter, soon his groin was aching. Why did Harry have to do this? Draco tried to shift away but Harry's eyes fluttered and Draco grew worried. The shift only made Harry push his hand higher up Draco's thigh, nearly on Draco's cock. If Harry straightened his fingers and actually touched Draco he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself. Draco kept sitting there, his blood pulsing hard and his dick harder than he ever thought possible. After what seemed like hours until Draco couldn't take it anymore. He ripped away from Harry and rushed out the door to go take care of himself. Harry awoke with a startle, he heard somebody rushing out of the room, he assumed it was Draco. He shifted and become suddenly aware of how hard he was. He had been dreaming about Draco, again, he had thought of Draco's perfectly round ass, and his pale skin which was probably softer than the feathers of a hippogriff. Harry figured Draco wouldn't be back soon by the way he had rushed and slipped his hand into his pants. He grabbed himself and tugged a few times, staying quiet as he could, and suddenly he felt a sticky mess in his pants and relief flooded him. He was still panting, although he had cast a few quick cleaning spells, when Draco burst in. Silently Draco stalked over to his bed and slid in. Afternoon rolled around and Draco and Harry left the defense room after everybody else due to the teacher talking. Harry shoved Draco against the wall and held him against the wall with his own body. Harry decided he should say something soothing to calm Draco, who's eyes where frantic and worried. Harry chose something in Parsletongue knowing the sound can be calming. Harry leaned in and whispered something, suddenly he felt Draco growing hard against his leg as a deep red color crept up Draco's neck and face. Harry kissed a line up Draco's neck pausing at his jaw.  
"I turn you on don't I." Harry whispered kissing Draco just below his right ear.  
"God yes." Draco moaned lowly as his head fell backwards with pleasure. 

The sudden sound of footsteps made the boys jump apart.  
"Harry! There you are! Come to the great hall, we're starving."  
"Uh, not tonight Hermione, I'm not hungry."  
"Mate, we haven't seen you in ages."  
"I promise to study tomorrow." Harry glanced at Draco, who's eyebrows were raised at the thought of Harry and his friends not being together constantly. "I'm just really tired."  
"We're holding you to this one Harry." Harry nodded to Hermione and scuttled away.  
"Ron, you don't think Harry and Malfoy are.... doing stuff, do you?"  
"Harry? Shagging Malfoy? Yeah right." Ron snorted and walked off towards the great hall with Hermione close behind. Draco quickly strode to his room. Harry was on his back on his bed, nose shoved in a book. Draco slipped over and straddled Harry. Harry squeaked with shock and set his book aside. Draco bent down and kissed Harry slowly followed Harry's hands finding Draco's hips and soon they were gasping and pausing for air. Draco suddenly slipped off Harry's lap and slid down. He slipped his fingers up Harry's shirt and scraped his nails down Harry's soft stomach until he reach the edge of his pants. Unbuttoning Harry's pants, and unzipping them, Draco quickly ripped them off. Draco left wet kisses on the inside of Harry's thighs and his hips and his stomach, he kept kissing Harry until he was practically shaking beneath him.  
"H-Have y-you ever a-actually done-" Draco flicked his tongue over the head of Harry's cock to shut him up, which only half worked considering Harry let out a low guttural moan and jerked upwards. Draco wrapped his long fingers around Harry's thighs to hold him down. He licked a long stripe up the underside of Harry's cock earning a low moan and a shiver from Harry.  
"Fuck Draco-you're s-so.... FUCK!" Harry cried out when Draco slipped his mouth over Harry. Draco, making sure to hold down the squirming boy below him, started to bob his head. Harry kept moaning and often moaning "Draco" over and over again. Harry's fingers curled into the sheets as if he was looking for something to steady himself.  
"Draco! F-Fuck stop!" Harry panted out. Draco paused but did not get off of Harry, only looked up. "I-I'm going to come you bastard." Harry said still panting, Draco smiled and chuckled a little, sending vibrations through Harry and nearly tipping him over the edge, Draco bobbed down again so his nose was gently tickled by the line of fuzzy hair below Harry's navel. Harry's toes curled up and Draco tasted the musky taste of Harry. Draco waited for Harry to come down before crawling up Harry and kissing him. Harry quickly reached down grabbing Draco's pants and groped him, suddenly he felt Draco grow tense and then slump down against Harry. A few seconds later Draco grew tense again.  
"Fuck, that's embarrassing." Draco said, Harry could feel Draco's face flushed against his chest. Harry just chuckled and embraced Draco, holding him tight.The next day Harry managed to convince Draco to study with him in the library.  
"I'm still not happy Granger and The Weasel have to be here." Draco grumbled as the two walked over to Harry and Draco.  
"Hey Harry, Draco." Hermione said curtly although she kept standing as if waiting for Harry to get up, he merely nudged Draco with his elbow and kept reading.  
"Hello Hermione, hello Ron. Harry invited me, I hope it isn't and issue."  
"Of course not Draco." Ron seemed to just avoid talking to the Slytherin altogether. Everybody pulled out their Divination work and huddled over it, Hermione who started ranting about some moon or another, was slowly putting everybody to sleep. Draco felt fingers lightly running up and down his inner thigh. He glanced over at Harry but he was just sitting there, head resting on his left hand and with a slight grin playing at his lips. Draco was growing steadily more distracted as Harry's hand suddenly went farther up and lightly palmed Draco's cock, Draco shuddered and Hermione looked at him with a mix of worry and confusion.  
"C-cold chill." Draco said trying not to pant. Hermione and Ron watched him a few more seconds before Hermione turned back to her notes and Ron turned back to staring at Hermione. Harry began gently groping Draco who was now occasionally shuddering lightly but afraid to lean back because somebody's eyes might see. Finally he could take no more of Harry's innocent face and dirty hands. Draco stood up and quickly gathered his things.  
"I'm dreadfully sorry Hermione, but I must get going." Draco said over his shoulder as he left.  
"Harry, is he alright?"  
"Oh Hermione, I wager he's more than alright." Harry said with a chuckle as he bent over his work. "Oh sweetheart, I'm home!" Harry call as he whipped around one of Draco's bedposts.  
"You're a bastard." Harry just bit his lip and ran his hands up Draco's arm. Draco tackled Harry, pinning him down and kissed him until he couldn't hold his breath a second longer.  
"Why do you have to be so fucking beautiful?" Harry reached down and began to undo Draco's pants when he decided it would be best to just flip the boy over. With a surprised yelp Draco now lay on his back, subject to Harry. Harry grabbed Draco's cock and began to slowly pull at, what seemed to Draco, an intolerably slow pace. Draco tried to thrust into Harry's hand but Harry just used his free arm to hold Draco down. The boy below Harry was squirming and moaning and desperately gasping for air as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Draco was sure he would come within thirty seconds, somebody rapped at the door and Harry stopped. Draco groaned his displeasure and desperately tried to thrust into Harry's hand but failed.  
"Come on."  
"I was going to-Come on- you, but no, whoever is at the door is more important." Draco said hotly. Harry just gave Draco a short kiss and yanked his pants up for him then threw him onto the bed and slapped a book into his hands.  
"Oh don't worry my love, I'll make up for it."  
"You'd better." Draco said opening the book although truly watching Harry's ass sway as he went to the door. No sooner had Harry opened the door Ron and Hermione tumbled in.  
"Harry! We got worried, after you left the library early, and then we heard screeching from your room." Draco blushed a deep red and hid in the book Harry had handed him. Harry felt his face get a little pink.  
"No, we're alright, no need to worry."  
"Mate if you ever need me to hex Draco's balls off I-"  
"NO!" Harry accidentally shouted before realizing what he was doing. Ron gave him a puzzling look. "What I meant was I could easily hex his balls off on my own, make him feel it through the week." Draco knew Harry was a Slytherin almost as much as he was a Gryffindor, Draco was growing hard just thinking about Harry fucking him so hard he could feel it for a week. He rolled onto his stomach to hide his hardening cock. Although uncomfortable it was far less embarrassing. Although Harry tried to usher Hermione and Ron out of the room they stood like stubborn pieces of lint; annoying, uncomfortable, and highly inconvenient. At some point Draco had drifted off to sleep. Finally two hours later Hermione and Ron left, Harry turned to Draco to find the boy asleep, Harry walked over and covered him and kissed his forehead then curled up in his own bed. Harry woke to a pale face with blond hair that was inches from his.  
"Was going to wake you up with a kiss, your breath reeks and you owe me, so I decided blowing up your nose would do a fine job too."  
"Oh thanks love, that's why I have the urge to whack you over the head with a thick book."  
"I could have blown something else." Draco said with a wink. Harry grabbed Draco and flipped him onto his back. Harry shuffled Draco out of his clothes and ran his hands and tongue over the scars he had left from the sectumsempra. Draco shuddered as Harry went lower. Harry flipped Draco over so he was on his knees and hands, Harry kissed down the bumpy pale spine and then he licked his way back up earning little shudders from Draco. Harry kissed behind Draco's ear, he left little marks on Draco's neck and worked his way back down. Harry spread open Draco's ass and looked at the perfect pink little ring of muscle before him. Draco gasped as Harry left wet kisses around it and then licked from his balls to the top of his ass.  
"Harry." Draco whined as he shuddered.  
"God you're so fucking hot." Harry said as he took out a small jar of lube.  
"I'm surprised you aren't complaining about bottoming." Harry said, not giving Draco time to respond before easing two fingers into him. Draco gasped then gently leaned back into Harry's hand. "Oh I get it, you love to be fucked."  
"Shut up and fuck me senseless will you? You owe me." Draco said between gasps. Harry finished stretching Draco out quickly at just the thought. Harry got up onto his knees behind Draco and eased into him with a small gasp from Draco.  
"Shit Draco, I forgot to ask, you aren't a virgin right?"  
"The idea that Slytherins keep to themselves and ne-never fuck is ridiculous. We f-fuck like bunnies, now fuck me Potter or I'll cut o-off your dick and do it myself." Harry snorted and began to slowly thrust into Draco, he had to muster all his self control not to go to fast. Soon Harry decided it wouldn't be bad if he made Draco pay for his wake up earlier and thrust into Draco hard. Draco let out little whines and gasps and Harry fucked him. Harry reached below Draco as he kept gently thrusting and started to thrust into Draco in time with his hand which worked at Draco's cock.  
"H-Harry." Draco whined as he grew tense, setting Harry off, and then grew limp. Harry collapsed on top of Draco then rolled over after coming down just so he wouldn't squish Draco to much. A few minutes later Harry glanced over at the clock between their beds.  
"FUCK! Draco we have ten minutes to get to class!" Harry said casting cleaning spells and grabbing clothes.  
"Fuck." Draco said dragging himself out of bed and slipping into clothes. The boys raced to Potions where Professor Slughorn was explaining how to make Amortentia when Harry and Draco slipped into the back.  
"...remember Amortentia smells like the things you are attracted to. The instructions, in case you were late, are on page twenty-three."  
"Sorry Professor, Draco and I weren't woken by our alarms."  
"Oh, no problem Harry, my boy, just make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"Yes, Professor." Professor Slughorn quickly waddled over to Seamus and Dean who were more interested in snogging each other silly than brewing potions.  
"Since when have I been Draco anywhere other than when we're in bed?"  
"Since I saw your hot ass." Harry said with a wink. With Draco doing most of the work and refusing to let Harry touch hardly anything, the Amortentia was quickly brewed. Professor Slughorn quickly joined Harry and Draco at their perfectly brewed potion.  
"Well done Harry! No doubt Mr. Malfoy helped."  
"Actually, Professor, Draco did most of the work." Harry said as he gently groped Draco's bubbly behind. Draco tried to subtly push Harry's hand off, after no luck he just let Harry win.  
"-perfectly brewed. Would you boys like to smell it? Mind you it is powerful." Draco leaned over it and smelled broom polish, treacle tarts, and hot cocoa. Draco couldn't quite place it but he knew the smells belonged to somebody. After Draco moved back Harry leaned over and smelled... Draco, everything Draco, rich chocolate, sunshine, smoke, cinnamon sugar, if it was related to Draco then Harry was smelling it.  
"Damn you smell good." Harry whispered, half to the potion and half to Draco.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say my boy?"  
"Oh, sorry Professor, I just said that the potion smells good."  
"As is expected." Slughorn said waddling away to take care of Hermione and Ron's work. Harry and Draco shuffled out of the room before everybody else, Harry was quickly shoved into the closet beside the door.  
"You're such a bastard and a flirt Harry." Draco whispered before kissing him. Draco slid down Harry making quick work of his pants, the door quickly was ripped open and a mortified and disgusted Ron and Hermione stood in the closet door.  
"Harry!?!" Ron squeaked before whipping around and squeezing his eyes shut, Hermione had already turned around. Harry ripped up his pants and pulled Draco, who was frozen and blushing redder than Ron's hair, off his knees.  
"Ron you can turn around now."  
"HARRY HOW COULD YOU! YOU BLOODY BASTARD! MALFOY?!? YOU COULD BE THE GAYEST GAY AND I WOULDN'T GIVE A HIPPOGRIFF'S ASS BUT MALFOY!?!" Ron screamed as his face become red with disgust.  
"Ron, maybe you might like to be happy Harry actually found somebody to be with?"  
"APART FROM THAT!" Ron was still shouting.  
"He's really sweet and cute if you take the time to get to know him Ron." Harry offered.  
"I still hate you but he better treat you right or I'll hex him to bits. I don't know what he did, if he had a big dick or if he whispered sweet nothings in your ear, but he better be good to you."  
"Thanks? For your information his dick is-"  
"NO I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Ron shouted interrupting Harry.  
"By the way, I will treat your 'best mate' right, he seems to like my ass, and my dick." Draco added, Ron's eyes grew wide and he made vomiting noises.  
"You don't care that I'm gay? Because I really felt uncomfortable with Cho and no offense but Ginny was to... girl." Harry said, half-worried.  
"Why would we be, Ron's brother Charlie is gay, Dumbledore was, I'm sure Snape was."  
"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said with a grin  
"Just don't snog or do anything else in front of me and I might live with it." Ron grumbled out after being lightly elbowed by Hermione. "Good morning, handsome." Draco whispered, his morning fogginess drifting away as he stared at the man above him.  
"Morning my precious little cinnamon roll."  
"'precious cinnamon roll'?"  
"Well you smell like cinnamon and sugar and your very precious." A gentle smile turned up the corners of Draco soft lips. Harry bent down and gently kissed Draco drawing a tiny high-pitched moan out.  
"Smiles look weird on you." Harry said after reluctantly getting off of Draco. Draco, in return beamed with a grin at Harry.  
"You're a right hot bastard, now c'mon or Slughorn will get suspicious and not let us partner."  
"And I assume you would get sad because you won't be able to stare at my cinnamon buns?" Draco chortled.  
"Well your ass is fine." Harry said poshly as he grabbed clothes and proceeded to dress. Draco quickly followed Harry's movements and grabbed his outfit.  
"You better not try to grab my ass again my love, or YOU will bottom tonight."  
"A risk I'm willing to take." Harry whispered linking their fingers and pulling Draco out the door and down to the potions room. Draco couldn't get the idea of Harry bottoming for him, he seemed so controlling, and Draco loved the mere thought that Harry might bottom for him. Draco, growing more obsessed, let his eyes wander to Harry's ass just as they began brewing veritiserum for the potential aurors in the room.  
"Well done Harry... and you too Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn said begrudgingly after a moment. "Would either of you like to go test it? It seems safe and done correctly."  
"It would be Harry's honor." Draco said as he shoved Harry towards the cauldron. Everybody continued to work on their potions while Harry and Draco sat in the back to test their veritiserum. Harry drank the few drops they had mixed with water. Harry felt a warm sensation run through him and his eyes dialated slowly.  
"Ok, something simple, what is your full legal name?"  
"Harry James Potter."  
"How old are you?"  
"18."  
"Who are you curently dating?"  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy."  
"Damn straight." Draco said, winking. "Would you ever..." Draco paused to consider his options, he had a Harry who would say only the truth. "Would you ever bottom for me."  
"If that's what you wanted." Draco looked up to see the corners of Harry's mouth lifted gently.  
"Well tonight you will have a wonderful fucking."  
"Is that a promise?"  
"That is a guarantee." Draco said with a short smile. "Now would you happen to have any true-answered questions for me?"  
"Oh yes." Harry said handing Draco a cup. Draco underwent the same changes as Harry and sat waiting for his questions." Harry asked the basic questions getting truthful answers.  
"What would you like to do to me in bed when we're alone?" Harry asked leaning in towards Draco.  
"I want to hold you down so you can't move. I want to rip off your clothes and listen to you begging to be fucked senseless. I want to proceed to fuck you senseless. I want to bring you unbearably close to spilling and leave you. I want to do this a few times then finally let you go. I want to hear you moan my name and gasp in pleasure." Draco suddenly became aware of how flushed Harry was. Harry licked his lips then dragged Draco towards the door.  
"Harry! Where are you going?" Hermione shouted to Harry who kept heading towards the door.  
"I have things to do."  
"I'm things!" Draco shouted just barely before he was dragged from Ron's mortified face, Hermione's endless blushing, and the rest of the class's silence. Harry shoved Draco into a bathroom and put up his spells. Quickly he dropped to his knees and sucked Draco off. As soon as Draco dropped from his high he hurriedly returned the favor. The two rested on the bathroom until they had to rush off to transfiguration. Ron looked at the two and grimaced turning to Hermione and complaining loudly enough for Draco and Harry to hear.  
"- but so obviously?" Ron whined.  
"Ronald! Be quiet." Hermione reprimanded him.  
"It's alright Ms Granger." Draco said prattily. "Harry just gave me an AMAZING blowjob and I gladly returned the favor." Harry turned crimson, Ron looked sick, and Hermione turned pink before looking away.  
"Potter, Mr. Malfoy, although your sexual relationship is appreciated it is NOT appropriate upon school grounds!" McGonagall said. Mumbles of 'sorry headmistress' and 'of course' escaped the four of them as she began her class. the day seemed to drag by at a very slow pace until finally Draco and Harry could escape to their room.  
Draco transfigured their two beds into one very large one. Harry raised an amused eyebrow but kept silent.  
"So what are we doing for christmas? Because I refuse to go two weeks without you." Harry said as he was spooned by Draco. "I was hoping to ask if you might come to stay at the manor. I know you have bad memories from there but it would mean a lot." Harry thought for a second before it dawned on him that Mrs Malfoy was all alone.  
"Oh, I was hoping to see the Weasleys but the manor would be lovely." Harry could feel Draco perk up. "I will have to tell Mum... er... Molly," Harry quickly corrected "that I won't be at the burrow this christmas." Draco could see that Harry was more than a little disappointed.  
"Spring break will be Weasley time." Harry relaxed once again, he was pleased Draco was willing to try. Three weeks later, with and upset Ron and Hermione, as well as the other Weasleys, everybody gathered on the train and departed.  
"What exactly did you tell your mother?" Harry asked after a few hours.  
"That I was bringing Harry Potter, my boyfriend, home for christmas."  
"She had no problem with you being gay?"  
"She's my mother, just wants me happy. She knew since 2nd year. Father refused to admit it."  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think of him Draco." Harry stammered.  
"He was a bastard anyways." Draco said kissing Harry. They began to slow and arrived at Kings Cross and found their way out. Draco pointed out his driver and Harry climbed into the car. After a relatively long drive they arrived at the manor. Draco pushed open the doors and gave Harry a basic tour then led him to the west-wing lounge where Narcissa was waiting with some tea and biscuits, she had a book in her hands when they entered.  
"Draco! I was starting to worry you were lost." Narcissa said embracing him. "And Harry how lovely to see you!" She said extending her hand which Harry shook gently.  
"Thank you Mrs Malfoy for accepting me into your home."  
"Oh please call me Narcissa, don't be shy." She said with a warm smile. "Now sit and tell me all about how school has been going for you and how this relationship started." Harry looked nervously at Draco who was unnaturally calm.  
"Well, we were arguing and Harry," Harry blused as his name was mentioned. "felt bad after I stormed out."  
"Draco, you must control your temper." Narcissa scolded.  
"I know, but well Harry came and apologized and said some lovely things, and then we slowly fell in love."  
"That sounds lovely. Harry, would you tell me what Draco is leaving out?" Harry's cheeks glowed pink once more.  
"Uhhh... It's pretty accurate, just left out the boring stuff." Narcissa raised an eyebrow in her obvious beleif they were leaving crucial things out. The three talked for a few hours before a house elf appeared.  
"Mrs Malfoy, excuse my interruption, the food is prepared, let us know when we should set up the dining room."  
"I believe now would be a wonderful time. Thank you Clara." The house elf popped off as Narcissa returned to the boys.  
"Shall we go eat and then you boys may go settle in." Narcissa, Draco, and Harry ate and talked for another hour before they went their separate ways. "I love your mother."  
"That's good news." Draco opened the door to his room revealing a large dark purple room with silver drapes and a silver and violet sheeted four poster bed. Two doors led off of the room, one to a large bathroom and the other to a walk in closet of equal size.  
"I slept in a small cupboard under the stairs for 11 years and you had this?"  
"A cupboard under the stairs! What the fuck! Who did it! Where are they!"  
"Draco, it's fine..."  
"No it fucking isn't!"  
"It's not right but I have to go back only one more time." Harry whispered just barely holding back tears.  
"I'll go with you. What else did they do? It clearly isn't just making you sleep under the stairs."  
"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
"You will tell me though, right?"  
"Someday." Harry said before turning into the bathroom to ready for bed.  
The two young men quickly got prepared for bed and turned in to cuddle. It wasn't cold in the manner but something about cuddling just made Harry and Draco forget their pasts and feel safe and secure. So far the week had gone smoothly apart from a terrible nightmare Draco had had. Four days down twelve to go and Harry was feeling relatively alright with everything. Harry was sitting in a plush violet chair below a black blanket as he watched Draco sleep. Draco hardly looked unkempt, it was either just after a good shag, after a swim, or as he slept, and Harry loved those precious few moments. A house elf popped beside Harry startling him ever so slightly.  
"Excuse me, Master Harry Potter, would you be liking anything?" The young house elf squeaked.  
"Oh, um, a cup of tea would be nice if it isn't to much trouble." Harry mumbled rather awkwardly.  
"Of course, Master Harry Potter. Would you be liking anything else?"  
"Just your name if it isn't to much trouble."  
"My name is Jonah, Master."  
"Well, thank you, Jonah." The small house elf popped off just moments before Draco started to shift. As every morning Draco reached onto his bedside table to grab his wand; this morning Draco grabbed only air. He sat up, stared around blearily for a couple minutes before his eyes registered Harry curled up in the chair.  
"Where the fuck is my wand Harry?"  
"Well if it is anywhere other than between your legs you should be worried."  
"You know what I mean Potter."  
"Leave your hair as it is."  
"NEVER!" Draco shouted grabbing a hairbrush and running out of the room holding it like a sword. Two hours later, though very out of breath, Harry caught the boy who had been running through the manner like a child before a sprinkler. As Draco kept fidgeting with his hair, as he tried to organize it, Harry continually ruined it.  
"MOTHER! MOOOTHER!" Draco cried in an attempt to get a 'get out of Harry's arms' free card. Draco kept shouting for a few minutes before Narcissa poked her head around the door with newly woken eyes.  
"WELL?!?"  
"Draco, you can take care of yourself."  
"BUT MY HAIR!" The protest was weak but still evident.  
"Draco, you can take care of yourself." Narcissa repeated before stumbling back to her room. Draco and Harry lay bewildered on the floor for a moment. Draco because his mother ignored his pleas, and Harry because Narcissa always seemed like an extremely nitpicky and organized person when it came to her appearance.  
"HA!" Harry said before ruffling Draco's hair and running out of the room in the hope of another good chase.  
"HARRY POTTER I WILL GET YOU!" Draco cried as he ran forth, brandishing his hairbrush again and following the gentle thumping of Harry's feet. Break was fading and Harry and Draco were back on the train to Hogwarts. After exchanging gifts everybody sat together and told of their vacation shenanigans. Ron seemed to hate Draco less after a long talk about quidditch. Hermione was furious that Harry and Draco put off their work over break until the night before.  
"Ron and I did them at the beginning of break and then had time to edit and search for mistakes."  
"You really would have been great in Ravenclaw, Hermione."  
"Thank you, Draco." Harry was proud his friends and boyfriend were finally getting along. The commute seemed much shorter and everybody was happy to go to their dorms, especially Draco and Harry. Everybody was rather calm, Harry and Draco cuddled and just listened to some music as they drifted off dreading the day ahead. The second half of the hear whizzed by and everybody was dreading their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, well everybody except Hermione and many of the Ravenclaws. Harry and Draco had been enjoying their time together. Ron had somehow become friends with Draco and Hermione and Draco would often have study afternoons. It was during one of those afternoons that Ron and Harry decided to go for a fly around the grounds.  
"Mum was right pissed about you not coming for christmas, Harry. I'm shocked you're alive."  
"Me too, but I think she was happy to see me. Probably a bit pissed about Draco though." Ron chortled and sped away.  
"Welcome back." Draco grunted as Harry and Ron wandered back into the common room.  
"Oh we are just lost, can you tell us where the field is?" Harry said dramatically. Draco snorted.  
"Honestly you too, stop being so sarcastic and just kiss like a normal couple." Hermione half-whined from an arm chair where she and Ron were already cuddled. "Are you ready to talk about those Dursley people?"  
"No." Harry grunted as he slipped into the bed.  
"The year is almost up, you have to talk to me at some point Harry." Draco said as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I told you not right now."  
"When then."  
"Not now."  
"Harry, please." Harry stood, grabbed a blanket and left the room.  
Ron and Hermione heard a knock on their door and quickly answered. They found Harry wrapped in a blanket with tired and pleading eyes. He walked in, curled up in a corner and went to sleep.  
Draco curled up in the middle of the bed, put his head in his hands and just started crying. He hated himself once again. It was as if he had no hope, no cause to exist other than he was forced. Memories flashed by, standing on the tower, his wand pointed at Dumbledore, his hand extended to Harry in their first year, the blood leaking from his chest, the first night at the manor. Everything was rushing in Draco's head and he just wanted it to stop. A loud bang on the door interrupted his self hatred.  
"MALFOY OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR HERMIONE WILL!" Draco flicked it open with his wand, he didn't even care anymore. Ron charged in, his wand pointed at Draco before he realized all there was in front of him was a shivering, crying, broken mess. "You really care don't you."  
"I love Harry."  
"I know, you just have to be really careful with him." Hermione said as she moved to rub his back. "We will see if he is willing to come back in the morning."  
"What happened?" Ron asked.  
"I just asked about the Dursleys."  
"That would be it, Draco. They ruined Harry's life and he still has nightmares about them."  
"I know, Hermione. He said, but I get so worried." "I'm really sorry Harry. I shouldn't have pushed you so far."  
"It's fine, I shouldn't be so sensitive."  
"Harry,"  
"No, I'm fine. I will tell you, I'm just not ready yet." Harry said interrupting Draco's forming sentence. "I love you, just give me time."  
"Anything you need Harry, how about we skip today and just lay in bed. Just you in my arms, the way it should be."  
"Hermione'll be pissed but I'd like that very much."  
"She'll get over herself one day." The two meandered through the halls slowly going back to their room. The two lay in their bed just enjoying the coming summer. Tests would be hard but they would survive, life after would be hard but they would manage. Harry would tell Draco all about the Dursleys and what they did, but not today. Today they would lay in bed, together, as they always will be.


End file.
